1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pair of gardening shears, and more particularly to a pair of gardening shears which are provided with means to prevent the deposit of twigs between a movable blade and a fixed jaw plate of the gardening shears, and means to fix securely a pivoting joint so as to bring about effectively the scissors action of the gardening shears.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a pair of gardening shears of the prior art comprise a first handle 11, a second handle 13, a movable blade 10 fastened at one end of the first handle 11, a fixed jaw 12 fastened at one end of the second handle 13, and a pivot 14 for fastening pivotally the movable blade 10 and the fixed jaw 12 in conjunction with a nut 15 and a pad 16. A locating knob 17 is pivoted to the first handle 11 and is provided with a stop edge 18. The nut 15 is provided with a toothed periphery 20 for engaging the teeth 21 of a toothed piece 19, so as to fix the nut 15. The fixed jaw 12 has a smooth planar side 22 opposite in location to the movable blade 10.
The gardening shears of the prior art described above are defective in design because the toothed piece 19 is made by a special molding tool at an additional production cost, and because the toothed piece 19 is not effective in positioning the nut 15. In addition, the locating knob 17 is not strong enough to withstand the pressure for a prolonged period of time, thereby undermining the service life span of the prior art gardening shears. In light of the friction between the planar side 22 of the fixed jaw 12 and the movable blade 10, the twigs are apt to deposit between the blade 10 and the planar side 22 of the fixed jaw 12, thereby resulting in the jamming of the blade 10 and the fixed jaw 12.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of gardening shears which are free of the shortcomings of the prior art gardening shears described above.
The foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by the gardening shears comprising a blade and a fixed jaw plate fastened pivotally to the blade by a pivot in conjunction with a nut and a locating plate for positioning the nut. The fixed jaw plate is provided with a recessed edge serving to abate friction between the blade and the fixed jaw plate.
The features and the functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.